Love Will Find A Way
by Ceso
Summary: Minako finds herself trapped in a world she can't get out of, one with a husband who who forces her to kill and abuses her. Not to mention she has a Daughter. when another man comes along, he will do anything in his power to help Minako leave (D/M)
1. Describe Love

I couldn't help it!!!  Omg I had to start another story!  I know, I know, I should probably begin working on some of my others, but I had this great idea for a story and had to do it.

This is my first attempt at a more darker kind of story, so sorry if it totally sucked -_-;;

Anyways here's the story…

~*~

Love Will Find A Way By Ceso 

Love… 

What was the real meaning of the word Love?  Attraction?  A way of keeping score in Tennis?  Some people find love.  Other's are destined to fool themselves into believing their in love.

So how was it, that the once power Sailor Venus, goddess of love and beauty, finds herself in a predicament, not even she can get out of.  A part of her wants to leave.  Another forces her to stay.

Minako pressed her hand to her forehead, trying to release the pain bottled up.  How long had it been?  Six years.  It only seemed like yesterday she had gotten herself into this mess.  But it had actually been six years.

~*~Flashback ~*~

_Minako was walking down the sidewalk, precariously balancing three bags of groceries when her foot caught in the crack of the sidewalk.  Just as she found herself falling down towards the ground, a stable pair of arms wrapped themselves around her._

_Caring eyes stared into hers; "Are you all right?" came an almost angelic voice.  Minako could only nod stupidly._

~*~

Minako sighed as she rubbed her forehead again.  If she could go back in time, she would sit there berating her past self for being so venerable.  So desperate for something all her friends had had, but not her.  The damn word called love.

Of course, nothing is ever entirely bad.  While she was sitting there feeling sorry for herself, she had to remember the one good thing that had come out of this.  The bundle sleeping in her arms.

Minako gently hugged the sleeping child closer to her in attempt to find some sort of warmth from the child.  It seemed only the child could make her feel loved now a days.

Her name was Grace.  Grace, the daughter of Minako and Damon Quinn.  Also known as Minako's joy.  Minako Quinn.  Not Minako Aino.  No, now she was Quinn.

"Mummy…" came a tired little voice from Minako's arms.

"Yes honey?" Minako replied tenderly.

"When's Daddy coming home?"

Hopefully never, Minako wanted to reply but instead, "Soon, why don't you have a nice nap?" 

"Mmm" Grace said as she snuggled into her mother's arms.

Minako ran her fingers across Grace's face.  So soft.  So trusting. 

The child bore an enormous resemblance to Minako.  She had golden hair and blue eyes, and even acted more like Minako.  Had Grace of acted like her father… well that wouldn't have been good.

"I'm home!" came a gruff voice.  One that demanded obedience.  Minako said nothing for a moment.  She wanted to simply disappear into the walls with her precious child.  But then… that would have been too simple wouldn't it.

The small bundle in her arms stirred.  _Don't wake up_, Minako mentally screamed at the child, _just go back to sleep_.  Don't face the evils of this world.

A few curses were omitted from the kitchen area.  Minako sighed, she would have to speak up sooner or later, "We're in the living room.  Don't make too much noise, Grace is sleeping," Minako said lightly, though loud enough for him to hear.  He wouldn't make a scene with Grace around.

The man walked into the room.  He was handsome, basically your 'tall dark and handsome' kind of guy.  The one that had so kindly captured Minako's heart and refused to let go.

His business suit was slightly ruffled but other than that, he seemed to be in a semi good mood.

"How was your day?" Minako asked dully.  She had to ask.  He demanded it.

"It was…fine," he muttered as he eyed Grace.  Minako had a huge urge to hide the child from his gaze, "We need to talk," he told her sternly.

Minako knew what this meant, 'put Grace to bed so I can tell you exactly who your going to be killing tonight'.

Minako stood and walked into Grace's room.  She would have stayed in the cozy pink room if he hadn't of followed, "Night precious," Minako muttered under her breath as she gently pushed away a piece of hair that had fallen across Grace's face.

"Hurry up," Damon hissed at her.  Minako turned away from Grace.  She didn't want her child to see what she had become.  When Minako was younger, Fighting away monsters as Sailor V, she had always imagined telling her children exactly what she did.  Having them look up at her in pride.  But now… Minako never wanted her child to find out what she did for a living.

Damon herded her out of the room and quickly closed the door.  His eyes were filled with hatred and evil.  If only she could have seen that six years ago…

"Would you sit down already?  I don't have time for your crap today," He said in an exaggerated voice.  Minako sat down, more quickly than she would have liked.

"You know, I've been working hard all day and all I ask you to do is one simple task and you get all bitchy at me," he snapped at her, like it was her fault.  Minako didn't say anything.  She knew better.

"We'll talk about this later.  This is the man you have to kill.  His name is Tomas Bently," Damon said as he handed her a folder.  Minako didn't even glance at it as he passed it too her.  He looked at her for a second, as though expecting her to open it.  When she didn't his lip curled up an angry sneer.

His hand lashed out and grabbed Minako by her throat.  Minako instinctively reached up and pulled feebly at his hand.  So much for Sailor V.  He pulled her face inches from his, "You're going to do it, and your going to damn well enjoy it," he hissed at her.

Minako simply nodded, feeling tears spring to her eyes.  He released her and stood up.  His eyes ran over her a few times before he finally turned and left.  Minako rubbed her sore neck a couple of times before also standing up.  She grabbed her coat and put it on.  _Look at what Mommy's become Grace._

Minako stepped out the door and into the frozen air.  It was a quick relief, but it didn't last long.  She needed to get to Gentom road quickly.  He hated it when she was late.  He figured these things only took a minute to do.

Minako placed the envelop in her coat then pulled her coat closer to her.  Suddenly everything became blurry.  _No, don't cry_.  Minako willed herself as she felt a tear slip down her face.  Don't cry.  She told herself again, but this time, it only caused her tears to fall faster.  Minako reached up and rubbed at her face.

Suddenly Minako collided with something hard.  She felt herself falling backwards.  She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the harsh impact, but it never came.  Minako opened her eyes to release she was staring at the ground, yet not moving towards it.  Something was wrapped around her waist.

Minako looked up into a pair of violet eyes.  Warm, friendly, yet concerned eyes.  _Stop it, _Minako scowled herself.  She had fallen for this trick one to many times.

"Hey are you okay?" the man asked.  He actually sounded concerned.

"I'm fine," Minako replied back, "Er… thank you," she said carefully.  Minako stood standing upright now, but the man didn't let go.  He simply stared into her eyes.  Minako began to shift under his gaze.  What _was _he looking at?

Suddenly he reached out.  Minako felt the instinctive urge to protect her neck… but instead, his hand travelled to her cheek.  His finger brushed away a small tear that had been rolling down her face mere moments ago.

"You're crying," he said softly.

"I'm fine," Minako repeated, but her voice broke half way through the 'I'm fine'.  He looked at her carefully.  God, the man knew she was lying.  She shuddered.

"I'm Duo Maxwell," he said after what seemed like hours.   Six years ago, Minako would have stopped to talk.  But now…

"And I must be going," Minako said quickly.  Her voice was still shaking!  Why was she so weak!

"I hope we met again," he said quietly as she walked past him.  She went five steps away from him before turning back to him, "Trust me, you don't want to met me again," she said coldly before turning and walking away.

~*~

well what do you think?  Is it worth continuing? 

Please remember this is my first attempt at a darker story, so sorry if it sucked!

For those who don't like dark stories, I promise it will get much lighter with the next chapters.  Okay??  Thanks for reading!!!

~Ceso


	2. The move

^-^ I'm so glad you didn't think it was too bad.  So anyways, here's the second chapter!

~*~

Minako slid her key into the lock and opened the door to her house.  Her body felt numb.  Devoid of any emotion.  A part of her no longer wanted to feel.

"Took you long enough," Damon growled from his seat on the sofa.

"Sorry," Minako muttered.  She pulled of her jacket and hung it on the hook.  Why did she even bother coming home?  A part of her wished someone would just kill her.  But then…. Grace….

Minako sighed and strode into the living room.  She needed to live for Grace.  So she could see Grace get married to the right man.  To see her grad.  All those wonderful things a mother looks forward too.

"He's dead," Minako told Damon as she stood in the living room, waiting for him to speak.

"Good," he whispered under his breath.  He stood and placed his hands on Minako's shoulders, "Now no one can hurt us any longer,"

Minako wasn't to shrug off his touch.  But she knew what would happen if she did.

"Come now…I missed you, let's go to bed," he muttered hoarsely.  Minako felt tears build up in her eyes.  This was the worst part.  She felt herself being lead to their bedroom.  Minako suppressed the urge to scream, and followed obediently.

~*~

"Duo…DUO, Listen already!" Wufei snapped.

Duo's head jerked up.  His mind was completely filled with that woman he had met on his walk.  Her sad blue eyes entranced him.  How could someone look so sad?  

"Er…sorry," Duo muttered as he glanced around the room.  Everyone was giving him concerned looks.  Well, with the exception of Heero, who was simply staring.  Wufei shook his head, but didn't say anything.

"As we were saying, it's important we protect this man.  He's going to be a big part of bringing peace to the colonies and earth," Quatre repeated.

"Right," Duo replied weakly.  He had heard this story way to many times to care.  Some man, who was the future of the colonies and earth, needed to be protected.  So who better to employ than the former Gundam pilots.  

"Doctor J says it would be best if they stayed here, in my mansion," Quatre continued, "This man has a family, apparently a wife and a daughter.  I'm sure they will be coming with him,"

"So we're looking after three people?" Trowa asked.

"Sounds about right…" Quatre confirmed. 

"Great," Wufei muttered sceptically.

"What are the names?" Trowa asked calmly.

"Damon, Minako and Grace Quinn," 

Duo blinked for a second, "Quinn?"

"Yes, do you know them?" Quatre asked surprised at Duo's sudden participation.

"Just that the Quinn's are a real bunch of snobs.  I hear they marry only the most beautiful person they can find, and then show them off.  Kind of like a game.  Sick people if you ask me," Duo sneered.

"I've heard that too," Quatre nodded, "I doubt the Quinn's have ever married for love.  Marriage is simply a game to them."

"That's disgusting," Wufei muttered angrily.

"True enough, marry someone only because of their looks…what a sad relationship…" Trowa muttered.

Duo said nothing.  Those sad blue eyes.  Why couldn't he just concentrate?

~*~

Minako ran the brush through Grace's delicate hair.  The little girl sat on the counter of the bathroom as Minako brushed her hair.  She wore an adorable yellow sun dress and held in her lap a straw hat with a yellow ribbon running around it, then fluttering into a tail.  She fiddled impatiently with her hat.

Minako smiled as she finished brushing Grace's beautiful blonde wavy hair.  She gently took the hat from Grace and placed it on top of her head.

Grace giggled as she reached up and gripped the rim of the hat, "How come we have to go stay with Daddy's friends?" she asked scrunching up her nose.

"Well, Daddy has his reasons," Minako told her as she lifted Grace off the counter and set her on the ground.

"Are you ready yet?" Damon asked as he walked into the bathroom.  He glanced at Grace, "What is she wearing?  I thought I told you to put her in the pink dress," he asked, keeping his voice slightly bellow commanding.

"But I like _this _dress Daddy," Grace told her dad as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine, Whatever," he muttered as he turned his back to them and walked out.  

"Men have no sense of fashion," Grace said smiling, something she had heard Minako say many times.

"Too true," Minako told Grace as she walked out of the bathroom.  She didn't need to hear the loud clip clop to know Grace was following her.  Minako turned around and picked Grace up, "Are you ready?" she asked the small girl.

Grace wrapped her arms around Minako, "Yes, I'm all ready,"

Damon herded them out to his stretch limo.  They climbed in and Minako placed Grace's seat belt around her.  Grace patted the seat belt, "Seat belts for safety, right Mommy?"

"That's right," Minako said nodding as she placed her own seat belt around her.  Damon pulled out a laptop and began typing.  Grace stared down at her shoes for a little while before she became bored of that, "Lets play a game Mommy," Grace suggested hopefully.

"What kind of game?"

"How about 'I spy'?" Grace suggested as she turned to the window, "I spy with my little eye something that is…. Black!" 

Minako raised an eyebrow, "The limo?" she guessed playfully.  Grace squealed happily, "Oh you got it!"

Minako smiled, "All right, it's my turn I spy with my little eye…."

This went on for the remainder of the ride until they finally arrived at the winner mansion.

Grace looked out the window in awe, "Oh Mommy look!  It's bigger than our house!" she observed.  Minako heard Damon snort as she looked out the window.  While they did live in a mansion, the Winner mansion was much bigger than theirs.

"Right, everyone on their best behaviour.  We have to act presentable," Damon reminded them as he stepped out of the limo.  The doorman offered Minako his hand, which she took, then turned around and picked up Grace.

Grace giggled wildly as she wrapped her arms around Minako's neck, "Mommy guess what?" she tittered secretly.

Minako forged a surprised look, "What?"

"I wanna be just like you when I grow up!" Grace giggled as she kissed Minako on the cheek.  Minako gave her a sad smile, "Oh honey, I want you to be the very best you can be when you grow up," 

Grace simply nodded.  Minako sighed, _no honey, you don't want to grow up to be like mommy, and I'm going to make sure that never happens._

As they approached the door, the door swung open to reveal a platinum blonde man with dancing blue eyes.

"Welcome!  It's a pleasure to see you again Mr. Quinn," the man said.  Minako shifted Grace's weight to her other hip.

"Quatre, wonderful to see you as well, I must thank you for allowing us to stay with you.  Ah how rude of me, Quatre, this is my charming wife Minako Quinn, and my precious daughter Grace," he introduced them as though they were a second thought.

Quatre took Minako's free hand in his and shook it.  They had been right.  Quinn's wife was extremely beautiful!  Though it seemed Damon had yet to realise how fortunate he was.  The man stood there while his wife carried the child.  The man needed a good lesson in manners.

"Minako, I've heard very much about you.  A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance.  Now then, right this way, I'll introduce you to the rest of your security," Quatre said warmly as he walked towards the hall.

Minako gently touched Grace's nose.  The small girl had been staring at Quatre and jumped as she felt her mothers touch.  The girl giggled and tugged playfully as Minako's finger.  As they reached the door, Quatre held it open for them as they walked in.

Minako glanced around at the men in front of her.  Suddenly her face paled. 

~*~

Duo leaned back into the armchair as he waited for Quatre to bring in their charges.  As they walked in, Duo suddenly sat upright.  It was her!  The woman he had met last night!  God, she was even more beautiful in the light.  He watched as she glanced around the room, praying she would look at him.  As her eyes fell on him, he saw her expression fall momentarily from a smile to surprise.  Her face paled but just as quickly she recovered and turned away.

_No look at me! _Duo mentally screamed.  The woman didn't.  What had Quatre said Damon's wife was named?  Damon's wife… why did the sentence bug him?  Minako, that was it.

He watched as she placed the child in her arms down, though she still held the child's hand.  She had a daughter too!  Duo mentally groan.  Why did he even care.  He seen this woman once in his life and all of a sudden he cared that she had a husband and a daughter?  

This was going to be a long….however long they were staying.

~*~

I was sooo close to simply stopping at 'Suddenly her face paled' but I decided to go on ^-^  okay, next chapter, Minako and Duo talk!  Mwhahahaha.

Thanks so much for the reviews guys!!  I was so worried I wasn't any good at the darker kind of fic, you know me lol happy-go-lucky kind of person -_^ hehe

Krazy panda – thank you so much!!  If you need a plot, I'd be more thanhappy to give you one ^-^;; I serious can't stop thinking up plots!!!  Stories keep popping up in my head and I can't keep up with them!  I already have 12 fics on fanfiction .  so if you want a suggestion for a plot I'd be more than happy to give you one!!

Kazzah sodapop – you reviewed another one of my stories!!  Thank you so much!  I'm glad you like it so far, I really wanted to try a new style of writing so I decided on doing an experimental darker story.  ^-^  thanks again for the review (ps I love your name hehe)

SugarNspikes – thanks so much for the review!  If you remember the song I'd be more than happy to put it on one of the chapters.  Thanks again!

Sailorkagome – Thanks for the review!  I'm glad you think it's worth continuing.  I was worried I wasn't any good at darker fics ^-^ so thanks!!

Venus of love – you gotta love Minako.  If you ask me, she didn't get nearly enough attention in the episodes for someone who had their own comic…. **grumble grumble** lol, maybe that's just my opinion.  Maybe I'll put a little Minako and Heero in there somewere, a triangle maybe….. who knows, ^-^ hehe thanks for the review!

Midnight – thanks for the review!  Im glad you liked it ^-^

Sadie Joyce – Myst lady – Thanks for reviewing another one of my stories!!  It's a nasty world out there, this is just my version of it.  Thanks again!

Damia – Thanks!  Don't worry, I'll keep up with most of my stories (hopefully)  I've really gotten into Minako's retreat now, so don't worry about me not up-dating that one hehe.  

OneWingedAngel6547 – Thanks for the review!!  I'm thinking of bringing the rest of the scouts back in later, so I'll probably do a bit of Wufei and Rei okay? ^-^

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!!!


	3. Hello again

Gah… I cant stop working on the story . Heheh its okay ^-^  anywho, here's chapter three.!!

~*~

Minako purposely avoided looking at Duo.  What was he doing here!  It wasn't something a normal wife would have worried about, but if Damon found out…well… he was very protective.  Because of him, Minako hadn't seen any of her friends for three years.

He thought as his wife, she needed better friends.  He wanted her to become friends with people who spent most of their day with their noses in the air.  As everyone stood to introduce themselves, Minako saw Duo walk over to her.  No, no, she mentally whispered.  Don't tell him we met…

"Minako Quinn right?  My names Duo Maxwell, pleasure to be of service," Duo said smartly.

Minako suddenly realised she had been holding her breath, "The pleasure's all mine," she muttered.  Damon gave her an approving look, and to her utter disgust Minako felt herself smile at the praising look.

"Dear, why don't you go get settled in the guest room?  I believe we men have some business to discuss.  You understand right?" Damon asked politely.

Minako knew that answer to this well rehearsed question, "I don't mind at all," Minako said with a smile that didn't quite touch her eyes.

"Ah yes, allow me to get someone to show you the way," Quatre added quickly.  It was only a matter of time before a man was showing Minako and Grace up to their room.  Grace held tightly to her mom's hand, almost afraid she'd get lost.

As they approached their room the man bowed deeply, asked if they needed any assistance, then left.

Minako quickly set to the task of unpacking their bags.  As she began placing the clothes in the drawers though, Grace began bouncing on the bed.

"Yay!  I get to sleep with Mommy and Daddy tonight!" she said squealing.  Minako put down the clothes and climbed onto the bed.  With her arm, she managed to tackle Grace down onto the bed.  Grace squealed happily at the game.

"Someone needs to settle down," Minako said in a singsong voice.

"I don't wanna!" Grace giggled.  Minako grinned as she leaned over the young girl and began tickling her mercilessly.

Grace squealed as she withered around.

"Do you give up?" Minako asked grinning.

"Yes!" Grace managed to gasp out.

Minako stopped tickling and lay down beside Grace.  Grace stared up at the ceiling, "Mommy, how come we're staying here?"

"I already told you that Grace, Daddy has his reasons," Minako told her solemnly.

"That's not a good reason," Grace complained.

"Your father thinks it is," Minako said dryly.  Grace fell silent.  Minako regretted her words deeply.  

"Grace do you know about the legend of the sailor Senshi?" Minako asked.

"Sailor…Senshi?" Grace repeated.

"They existed a very long time ago.  It was a group of girls who held amazing power.  It was their duty to keep the earth safe." Minako told her.  Grace stared at her, suddenly interested.

"Their leader was an amazing girl named Sailor moon.  Sailor moon was a great friend to them and it was their duty to keep her safe, because she was their princess."

"She was a princess?" Grace asked in awe.

Minako nodded, "A very kind and gentle person.  It was said, that in the future she would grow up to become queen of the world, named Neo-queen serenity."

"What happened?" Grace asked, "How come she isn't Queen right now?"

"Well, that's because it isn't time for her to rule yet.  When the time comes she'll become queen.  Anyways, what I'm trying to say is you can be anything you want to be when you grow up.  I want you to aim as high as you can go.  If the sailor Senshi could save the world numerous times, I'm sure you can make a bright future for yourself," Minako told Grace lovingly.

"I still wanna be like you Mommy," Grace repeated firmly.

"Honey, there are so many more people who are much better than me," Minako said protesed

Grace fell silent again, and Minako hoped she had changed her mind.

"I'm bored," Grace said suddenly.

"Oh?" 

"Let go outside," Grace pleaded.

"If that's what you want," Minako yawned as she stood up.  Grace took her mothers hand and led her out the door.  After a few turns, it soon became apparent to Minako that they were lost.  How big could of a house did that man need!

Luckily though Grace pulled Minako through a door and to Minako's pleasure, they found themselves outside.  Grace smiled proudly as she pulled her Mother into a large garden, "Oh Mommy it's beautiful!" Grace exclaimed as she stared with wide-eyed at the roses.  Suddenly she pointed to one particular rose, "Look Mommy, it's your favourite flower!"

Minako turned to look at what Grace was looking at.  It was a perk yellow rose.  Minako smiled and nodded.  Grace smiled proudly at knowing her mom's favourite flower.

"So it seems we met again,"

Minako whirled around to face the same man she had seen last night.  She felt herself grow hot under his look, "It seems so," she muttered.

"Are you willing to talk to me now?" He asked.

Minako gulped slightly and nodded.  Duo grinned and sat down on the edge of the fountain.  Minako followed suit and sat as well.  Grace looked at her mother talking to someone before turning back to admiring the roses.

"Duo right?' Minako quickly confirmed.  He nodded and before Minako could say anything else, he beat her too it.

"Are you feeling better?"

Minako's eyes widened in surprise, "Excuse me?"

"You were crying that night we first met, I was wondering if you were feeling better," Duo explained.

"Oh… yes I'm fine," She said looking down, "Why didn't you say anything about knowing me?"

"Hmm?  Oh that.  You looked like you didn't want anything said about our acquaintance."

Minako looked up, "Well, either way, thank you,"

Duo grinned and took her hand in his.  Minako jumped, though for some reason, she didn't pull her hand away.

"You know, I bet you have a beautiful smile." He told her playfully.

"Thank you?" Minako said confused.  

"Did you marry him for love?"

Minako jumped again.  She found herself staring wide-eyed at Duo.  Why was he asking her this?  "I'm not going to answer that," Minako said crossly.

"Don't worry, with time you'll tell me," Duo said determinedly.

"I think not," Minako glared.

"I think so," Duo retorted.

"Not,"

"So,"

"Not,"

"So,"

"Oh forget it, you're impossible!" Minako said exasperated.

"That's why your still here right?"

Minako flushed and stood up, "You're right, I should be going,"

Duo was immediately on his feet, "Wait that wasn't what I meant!"

Minako scooped up Grace quickly, "No, no, I have to go.  Er…thank you for the company,"

And with that Minako was gone.  Duo sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.  He had scared her away.  Or maybe it wasn't him?  Duo sighed again; nothing was ever easy in this world.

~*~

There's chapter three!!  Okay, don't worry, the rest of the scouts WILL be appearing soon.  I had no intention of not bringing them in.  ^-^

Okay thanks for reading!

~Ceso


	4. Maternal instincts

Hey guys!! Here's chapter four of Love will find a way

~*~

Damon sat staring at the Gundam pilots in front of him. 

"Have you figured out who's after me yet then?" Damon asked curtly. It was important he kept up the kind attitude. It wasn't the fact that those men were Gundam pilots, but Quatre Winner had huge influence and power. Being rude to him could result in bad connections.

The man with the permanent glare spoke first, "Not yet, but we're beginning to think that maybe it's not you their after,"

Quatre nodded and followed up his suggestion, "We think maybe it's someone else in your family to whom their after. We believe it's your daughter."

"My daughter?" Damon said blankly. All emotion was devoid from his face. That was an easy enough solution….

~*~

"Wait! Listen I'm sorry" Duo yelled as he ran to catch up with Minako. Man that girl could run fast!

Minako stopped with a sigh, "You have no reason to apologise,"

"Then why are you so determined to get to your room?" He asked confused.

Minako eyed Grace for a second before kneeling down and placing her on the ground, "Grace, met me in our room okay?"

The little girl nodded before walking into the room.

Minako turned back to Duo, "Listen it's nothing against you or anything…"

"Then why won't you talk to me!" He demanded.

Minako winced at the harsh tone. Past events with Damon and that tone forced her to instinctively take a step back. Duo immediately looked apologetic.

"I didn't mean---"

Minako quickly shook her head, "No it's fine. I have to go get Grace into bed now…Good night," Minako said depressed. 

She opened the door but suddenly stopped. She didn't turn to face Duo but spoke anyway, "I'll make you a deal. That day you can give me a real definition of love, I'll tell you whether I love him or not," was all she said before turning into her room.

Duo sighed. The real definition of love? How in the world could he explain what he had never known before? Well, there was always more ways to skin a cat. 

~*~

Damon entered the room he shared with his family. Grace was sleeping on the bed while Minako was staring at herself in a mirror. 

"Ahem," Damon coughed to get Minako's attention. She turned her head slightly to look at him before turning back to the mirror. He felt like slapping her. She was always cold to him like this! If it wasn't for the fact she was beautiful and that Quinn's never got divorces, she would be gone by now.

"We need to talk," he told her as he sauntered up to her. She turned in her seat and eyed him wearily.

"Yes?" 

"I was thinking, what about having another child?" he said smiling, as though he had given her the greatest gift in the world. Minako froze for a second, "Another?"

Damon leaned in and dropped his voice to a whisper, "Listen, I was talking to Quatre and them about our…position. They believe its Grace who's being targeted."

Minako's breath caught in her throat, "T-this can't be!" she stuttered.

"Get a hold of yourself," Damon growled, "It's just a kid. Trust me, if we can have one, we can have another,"

Minako stared at him wide eyed, "What do you mean?" she asked as comprehension dawned on her.

"If they plan on taking the kid, they might want ransom right? Well I'm not willing to pay that. But if I don't pay it'll look bad on us. Our only option is too…" He slid a finger across his throat suggestively. 

All color faded from Minako's face, "You sick bastard…" she gasped. Suddenly Minako felt something inside of her she hadn't felt for a long time. The power to defend herself.

She stood up, "You sick bastard! I will never let you touch a hair on my daughter's hair! If you even try---"

"You'll what?" Damon cut in, his voice was dangerous. Minako sensed the danger in his voice, but the maternal instinct that drove any living creature to defend her offspring, was already coursing through her veins like wildfire.

"I'll kill you…" Minako hissed.

__

Slap!

Minako fell onto the bed as the impact of his hand cut into her cheek. The stinging didn't lessen as she stood back up. Her eye's still wild.

"How dare you!" He growled, "If you even dare…."

"You will not touch my daughter," Minako said quietly.

"Oh? And you're going to stop me? You're nothing but a weak…_hello_ _Quatre_," Damon said quickly.

Minako turned to see Quatre winner standing in the doorway with his friends.

"Is everything alright?" Trowa asked.

"Everything's fine," Damon said quickly. A little too quickly.

Minako's eyes wandered over Duo, who was staring straight back at her. 

"Do you have another room?" Minako asked suddenly. Duo eyed her in surprise for a second before Quatre answer, "Of course, if you'll follow me?" 

Minako scooped up her daughter in her arms and followed then out into the hallway. It occurred to her Quatre hadn't even bothered to ask why she had wanted another room.

Suddenly Duo spoke up, "So, want me to kill him for you?" he asked casually.

Minako missed a step and almost tripped, "W-what?" She stammered. Suddenly in dawned on her, "You have that room under surveillance don't you?"

"Of course," Wufei answered, "In case anyone tries to kill you."

"Right…" Minako muttered.

"Miss Quinn, I know it isn't any of our business but…." Quatre began, then stopped, as though waiting for Minako to fill in the gaps.

"It's fine. All married couples fight," Minako said with false bravo. The subject was immediately dropped, though Minako didn't doubt they didn't believe her.

"Here we are, I'm sure you'll find this room suitable enough for tonight?" Quatre said smiling.

"It'll do wonderfully," Minako told him, returning his smile.

She turned and walked into the room, then gently laid her daughter on the bed. 

"Not all married couples fight like that,"

Minako whirled around, "Duo?"

Duo grinned and threw himself onto a near by sofa. Minako had to admit, he was absolutely gorgeous. His devil may care smile, and mysterious cobalt eyes. He probably caught many women's attention when he walked down the street.

"How do you know?" She asked raising an eyebrow. He simply shrugged, "It's common knowledge,"

"I see, well then good night," Minako hinted off as she laid back In her bed.

Duo leaned back onto the sofa and yawned, "Good night,"

Minako frowned, "What exactly do you think your doing?"

"Sleeping?" Duo said innocently.

"Not in here your not!"

"Of course I am, it's my turn to stand guard. Hush, you might wake the kid."

Minako seethed._ How dare he! _She was about to tell him off when she heard snores coming from the couch, "Faker," she muttered, "No one falls asleep that quickly,"

With a small _hmph _Minako laid back and fell asleep. That night was the first night in ages she hadn't had a nightmare.

~*~

Okay, Minako doesn't know Duo and them are Gundam pilots yet. 

Just pointing that out ^-^

Well there's chapter four!!

Hey, if you like Minako/Duo pairings, I just came out with another story called The gods affair. It's a Minako/Duo fic!! Hehe okay, sorry.

Thanks for reading!

~Ceso


	5. Picnic

Hey ppl!!!  Wow, this stories turning out much better than I expected!! ^-^  I'm so happy.  Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys gave me the encouragement I needed to keep going!!

~*~

"Mooooommy!  Wake up!"

Minako's eyes fluttered open slowly.  Her body felt…good.  Well rested.  A feeling she hadn't felt in a long time.  Minako stretched longingly across the bed, wishing she could lay there forever.

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" Came another voice.

Minako snorted as she glanced at Duo, who was staring at her from beside the bed. 

"What do you want," Minako asked in a mock angry voice.  Grace giggled and attempted to push her mom out of bed, "Mister Maxwell's gunna take us on a picnic today!  Hurry and get dressed!" her daughter said excitedly.

Minako let out another yawn and sat up.  She stretched again, before swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

"Yay!" Grace yelled as she began jumping on the bed.  

Minako turned to Duo, "who put you up to this?" she asked suspiciously.

Duo shrugged, "I felt like it," was all he said before turning and walking out the door.  Minako suddenly found herself staring where he had been moments ago.

"Mommy?  I like Mr. Maxwell," Grace smiled with a nod.  Minako smiled, as long as Grace was happy…

It didn't take Minako long to get dressed.  She wore a tan coloured leather mini skirt and a dark brown turtle top.  Knee high boots decorated her feet.

"Ready!" Grace exclaimed happily.  Obviously the child had tried dressing herself because her shirt was on backwards and her shoes were on the wrong feet.  

Minako giggled to herself as she fixed her daughters outfit.  Grace wrinkled her nose at the delay, but before long they were ready to go.

Minako and Grace met Duo at the door.  In his hands he held a very large wicker picnic basket.  

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready!" Grace replied excitedly.

Duo lead them out to the limo.  On the way to the park Minako stared out the window in silence.  But her attention wasn't on the scenery.  Duo and Grace were laughing and talking to each other, chatting away like old friends. 

Something inside of Minako began to…. move, was the only word to describe it.  A sense of warmth and comfort spread throughout her body, something she never felt when Damon was close by. 

This feeling also annoyed her though.  She knew it was wrong.  She was married, and besides, whoever was making her feel this way, she had only just met.  It was wrong.  Minako forced the feeling away.  Luckily, it was such a small insignificant feeling, it was easily ignored.

But a part of her wanted to feel that feeling.

"Minako?"

Minako turned around to face Duo's smiling face.  God he had a warm smile.

"Yes?" she responded.

"Wanna play 'I spy' with us?" he asked innocently.

Minako blinked in surprise.  Damon had never wanted to play with Minako and Grace.  He had discouraged Minako from playing them as well.

Minako was about to decline when Grace spoke up, "Ya Mommy, play with us!"

Minako hesitated before speaking, "Sure,"

The rest of the way there, Minako felt her spirits lift considerably.  It was almost as though Damon never existed.  

"Mooooommy!  We're there," Grace said gleefully as she dashed outside the limo, without waiting for the man to open her door.  Minako took the drivers hand as he helped her out of the limo.  She thanked him for strolling slowly after Grace.

She loved the feel of the clean cool air against her face.  Minako breathed deeply before letting out a loud sigh.

"Amazing…" she heard Duo mutter behind her.

Minako nodded in agreement, "I agree, it's a beautiful park,"

Duo laughed softly before replying, "I wasn't talking about the park,"

Minako brushed the comment off.  Instead, she focused her attention on Grace who was now playing happily with a ball.

Minako sat on park bench and watched her play.  It was a very satisfactory kind of feeling in it.  She loved to watch Grace play, it reminded her of her former days.  Many people had told her they defiantly saw Minako in Grace and Minako agreed happily with that.

"So then," Duo said with a small smile as he watched her out of the corner of his eye, "What do you like to do?"

Minako raised an eyebrow, "Why?" 

Duo shrugged, "Just trying to make conversation."

"Well," Minako said as she thought deeply, "I enjoy… being with Grace," she finished lamely.  Minako sighed heavily.  She had never really thought about the question until now.  The only thing she did anymore that she enjoyed was being with her daughter.  

"You really love her don't you?" Duo stated, a touch of envy in his voice.

Minako laughed slightly, "Of course I love her.  When you have children of your own, I'm sure you'll understand how much of a blessing they are."

Duo stayed silent, his eyes focusing on Grace.  Minako looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Huh?  Oh, nothing," he said turning his attention away from Grace, "Just thinking,"

Minako knew he was lying, but dropped the subject.  She was about to start a new conversation when something caught her eye.  Two men were watching Grace, and very closely.  She was the first man nudge the second and the both began walking towards Grace.

Minako quickly stood and began making her way over to her daughter, but to her surprise, Duo was already there.  He kneeled next to Grace and began playing with the ball with her.

The men hesitated, seeing the girl wasn't alone, before turning around completely and walking away.

Minako hurried next to Duo, were she oddly enough felt safe.

"Who were they?" she whispered.

Duo shook his head, "I don't know but I think they were after Grace.  We're going to have to be much more careful,"

Minako nodded slowly, "Should we return back to the winner Mansion then?"

Duo gave her an odd look, "Of course not.  Two guys aren't going to ruin our picnic," he said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Minako couldn't help but smile, "If that's what you want…"

Duo snorted, "Oh course that's what I want.  Now then, let's lay out lunch,"

Before long, they had laid out a large cloth over the ground, and unpacked all the food.  Duo had packed so much; Minako doubted they would even make a dent in the number of food.

After an hour, Minako was sitting back; full from eating, watching Duo teach Grace how to fly a kite.  Something inside of her began moving again.  It was that feeling.  

It suddenly occurred to Minako how wonderful a father Duo would make.  Not like Damon, who seemed happy enough to replace Grace.  

Minako sighed.  She had never compared Damon to another man before; it was just something that was too painful.  Seeing everyone else, walking down the streets with their husbands laughing and chatting merrily.

Minako watched fondly as Grace began running, trying to get the kite into the air.  At least one good thing came out of her marriage with Damon.  Grace.

Suddenly Duo dropped down beside her.  He was smiling broadly as he watched Grace running.  After a few moment's he turned to Minako, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Minako blinked, "Why?"

He shrugged, "You look upset,"

"Oh," Minako said softly, "It's nothing,"

"Damon seems like a control freak," he said suddenly.

Minako opened her mouth to defend her husband when Duo quickly broke in, "I mean, most women I know would have called her friends non-stop when something like this happened to them.  But you haven't even touched the phone, and I doubt you don't _have_ any friends,"

"Of course I have friends!" Minako glared, "I'm not that pathetic,"

"I never said you were pathetic.  I was simply wondering why you haven't talked to any of your friends.  Wait, let me guess.  He won't let you right?"

Minako turned away from him.  He was right.  Damon didn't let her talk to her friends.

"Well, then it's decided," Duo, said from behind her.  Minako turned to see Duo packing everything away.

"What is?" she asked curiously.

"We're going to find you're friends,"

~*~

Okay, next chapter – The search for the Senshi!

Also, if you have any suggestions for the stories like a cute scene you would like to see in here, then please e-mail me!  

Thanks!!

~Ceso 


	6. Pools and Monsters

Hey guys!!  Okay, here's the special b-day chapter ^-^ ya go me, happy b-day!! Hehe.

~*~

Minako tried vainly to convince Duo to reconsider, but by the time they had gotten back to the mansion, he seemed dead set to find her friends.  A part of her wondered why he would even be doing this for her, even hoped it was because he liked her…. Wait no.  she most defiantly hoped he did NOT like her.

As she stepped through the door though, she found herself greeted by her husband.  She missed the glare Duo directed at him though.

"Minako, I think we should talk," he told her, not even bother to glance at Grace who gave him a huge hug when she noticed him. 

Minako slowly nodded, "Duo?  Would you mind watching Grace for me?  I'll be quick,"

Duo scooped Grace up and walked away without a word.

Minako simply watched Damon, waiting for him to make the first move.

"I want you to know it was just a suggestion.  If you don't like it, well then, we'll find another way," he told her, resigning to defeat.

Minako watched him more carefully, too see if he was lying or not.  He looked sincere.

"That's…fine," she muttered, still not looking away.

Damon grinned, "Good.  Now then, I was talking to Quatre today.  He said they were planning on having a ball.  It might lure the assassins so they can catch them."

"And what about Grace?" she asked suspiciously. 

Damon waved his hand airily, "Not to worry.  You can stay with the girl and I'm sure Quatre would be more than happy to find someone to watch over both of you,"

Minako nodded happily.  This meant she wouldn't have to stay around Damon during the ball!  Guiltily, Minako frowned.  She shouldn't be thinking like that.  Damon was her husband, she should be more loyal too him.

Minako stepped forward into Damon's outstretched arms.  He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers hungrily.  Minako forced herself to return the gesture. 

Damon slowly pulled away, grinning slyly, "I knew you'd come around.  God only knows what got into you.  Must have been that time of the month hey?" he laughed as he walked off.

Minako glared at his back before turning and storming away.  Men!

After cooling down a bit, Minako decided to go look for Duo and Grace. Her first idea was the game room.  Luckily, she was right.

Duo and Grace both sat on a large cream-colored leather sofa, playing a racing game.  Minako raise an eyebrow as she sat down next to them. 

Grace jumped in excitement as her car crossed the finish line first.  Duo congratulated her, which made Minako believe he let her win.

"Wanna play? Duo asked smiling, "I promise I'll go easy on you,"

Minako reached out and took the controller, "I'll play on one condition," she said smiling.

"What's that?"

"You don't go easy on me," she smirked.

Duo returned the smirk, "Fine with me, but no crying when I leave you in the dust,"

Minako decided not to mention the fact she had played this game many times with Usagi and the rest. 

After a rather tough game though, Minako won.  Duo was still staring at the T.V.

"What's wrong?  I thought you were going to leave me in the dust?" she grinned.

Duo snorted, "You cheated didn't you?"

Minako pushed him playfully, "I don't cheat.  I won fair and square.  Just admit I'm better at this than you,"

"One more game!" He growled as he turned back to the T.V.

Minako obliged, though like the last game, she won again.  Suddenly she got an idea, "How about we make a bet.  If I win, you take me to the ball…"

"And if I win, I get to take you out for one night.  I choose the day and time,"

Minako thought about it for a second before reaching out, "Deal," she exclaimed.

Duo reached out and took her hand in his, "Deal," he smiled.  She missed the sly look that passed over his face.

Something very odd happened the next game though.  Duo won.

Minako gapped, "How did that happen?  I bet you so easily all the other….wait a minute!  You let me win didn't you!" she glared.

Duo gave her an innocent look, "Who me?  I wouldn't do that,"

Minako attempted to be angry with him, but suddenly she smiled, "All right, all right.  I admit defeat.  You get to take me out for one night, you choose the day and time,"

Duo nodded smugly, "And, since I'm such a nice guy, I'll take you to the ball as well.  If I had of known you wanted me _this_ badly…" he faltered at the look on her face.

Suddenly a smile came over his face.  He reached out and grabbed Minako, and began carrying her out of the room.  Grace followed laughing merrily.

"W-what are you doing?" Minako gasped as she struggled to get out of his grip.  Then she saw what his motives were. 

"Don't you dare!" she screamed, "I swear I'll scream!"

Duo simply laughed as he held her over the pool, "Go ahead, it'll just make it more fun,"

He realised his grip on her, bent on her falling into the pool, but Minako was quicker.  She held on tightly instead and began to pretend to cry.

Duo immediately wrapped his arms around her again, "Ah!  I'm sorry, I didn't know you were afraid of water," he stuttered apologetically.

Minako moved quickly.  She jerked herself out of his arms and as she touched the ground she whipped Duo around, forcing him to teeter on the brink of the pool.  

Minako smiled as she reached out and pushed Duo into the pool.  Unfortunately she wasn't prepared for him to grab her arm and take her in with him.

Minako hit the water at the same time Duo did.  She gasped as she resurfaced.  The cool water forced her clothes to stick to her, which made her very uncomfortable.  

Duo sighed, "Well I didn't exactly see that coming, but I deserved it didn't I?" he said as he trod water.

"Yes!" Minako huffed. 

She slowly swam to the wall of the pool, were Grace was giggling happily.  She loved to see her mommy play.  Besides, even though her mommy looked angry, she seemed to be enjoying Mr. Maxwell's company.

"Grace, go get mommy a towel please," Minako, gasped as she swam lightly at the edge of the pool.  She kind of enjoyed the water against her skin.

Duo swam up to her pulled himself onto the edge, so only his legs were dangling in the water.

"Well that was refreshing," he told her offhandedly.

"Maybe just a little," Minako agreed grudgingly.

"So, tell me about your friends," Duo asked curiously.

Minako sighed as she pulled herself onto the ledge as well. Her body was wet, and her clothes clung to her.

~*~

Duo watched her carefully as she pulled herself easily onto the ledge of the pool.  It suddenly occurred to him, just how nice of a body she had.  It was obvious that at one point or another she had exercised herself well.

Then it became painfully obvious just how utterly beautiful she was.  Her wet golden hair, stuck to her, framing her perfect face, which was radiant and happy.  Her clothes revealed her body in ways he could only imagine in dreams.

Suddenly images of her reaching over and pulling him into a breath-shattering kiss, forced him to look away.  He gulped loudly, trying to force the images of her wet body against his…

"Duo are you listening?" Minako asked angrily.

"Huh what?" Duo replied quickly, glad of the distraction.

"I said, my friends names were Usagi, Makoto, Ami and Rei," she glared.

"That'll help.  So your going to help me then?" Duo smiled, "I'd be much more enjoyable with you at my side,"

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them.  Minako's face suddenly paled.  It was obvious she had realized what she was doing and quickly shook her head.  If only Damon was out of the picture…

"I didn't mean it like that.  I meant it would be nice if you helped me," Duo corrected.

Minako stared at him for a second, as though fighting a mental battle.  Her lips moved slowly in an undecided gesture.  Then she licked her lips nervously.

Duo gulped again, the images coming back to him, "Er…I'm going to get changed.  Why don't you tell me your answer later," he quickly as he scrambled to get up, and just as quickly he was gone.

~*~

Minako watched as Duo left the room in a rush.  Silently, she was glad he had left.  Those feelings had returned while had was talking with him.  This time worse than ever.  

Those feelings would become a problem sooner of later, as they had demonstrated a few moments ago.  She was a married woman.  Married women didn't think like this about other men!  She told herself frantically.

But there was something about Duo that made her heart flutter every time she saw him.  Maybe it was the black outfit he wore, or perhaps his cobalt eyes.  Or even the way he seemed to genuinely care about her.  Well whatever it was, it was a nuisance.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Mrs. Quinn?  Do you need anything?" came a gentle voice from the door.

Minako watched as Quatre came and sat down next to her.

"No, I'm fine," she responded, "Just enjoying your pool,"

Quatre smiled, "You realize it works better if your actually wearing the proper garments?" he laughed.

Minako smiled ruefully, "Tell that to Duo."

Quatre smiled playfully, "I will don't worry.  I'm glad he seems to be taking an interest in this.  Usually he hates playing the body guard."

Minako sighed, "I suppose you had to force him to watch over Grace and I when we slept?"

Quatre stopped for a moment before shaking his head, "Not at all actually.  He volunteered."

Minako blinked in surprise, "Honestly?"

Quatre nodded seriously, "I wouldn't lie about it,"

Minako sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I wonder why," She mused out loud.

Quatre looked away at this, but something told Minako he had a guess as to why he had volunteered.  A part of her didn't want to know though.  

"I can't thank you enough for allowing us to stay with you," Minako said instead.

Quatre smiled, obviously glad at the change of subject, "It's my pleasure.  We haven't had many guests since the war.  It's nice to have other people around.  Besides, as much as everyone won't admit it, I know they all enjoy having your daughter here.  She's such a nice child," he smiled.

"She is, isn't she?"

~*~

Grace scowled in annoyance.  She couldn't find towels anywhere! Not to mention she could barely reach half the cupboards in the house.

Suddenly she noticed a man walked towards her.  Heero!  Grace smiled happily.  Even though he didn't that much, she liked him.  He seemed nice even though he didn't smile all that much.

"Heero!" Grace smiled cutely as she stood in front of him.  

"Hn?" he grunted.

Grace reached her hands towards him, motioning she wanted to be picked up.  Heero seemed too look around, to make sure no one was watching before he reached down and picked her up.  Grace adjusted herself into a more comfortable position, before telling him her mission.

"You want to find a towel?" Heero asked plainly.

Grace nodded, "Yup!  That's my mission.  Lets find one together!" she smiled winningly.

Heero perked up, "Mission?"

Grace nodded, "That's right.  But were going to have to be careful," She whispered, "There are lots of space monsters that want to get their hands on the towel," Grace's little six year old imagination had gotten the better of her.

Heero frowned, "Why would they want a towel?  Quatre's got lots of towels,"

Grace shook her head, "You don't understand.  We're not looking for just any towel, were looking for _the_ towel." She sounded as though she was explaining this is a child.

Heero thought for a second, "I should have though of that.  We're going to need equipment of course.  Food supplies, weapons…"

Grace and Heero quickly got their supplies together.  Grace wore a teddy bear backpack and a pink see through water gun hung at the military belt Heero had given her.

Heero glanced at the gun as he loaded his own gun, "How is that going to help us?"

Grace sighed, "Space monsters are afraid of water of course!  It'll melt them if it touched them.  _Everyone_ knows that,"

Heero looked helpless for a second before leaning down to her level, "Don't tell anyone this, but I've never fought Space monsters before.  I think your going to have to be the commanding officer on this mission," he whispered.

Grace nodded seriously, "I think so as well.  But don't worry!  I'll teach you everything you need to know," she smiled importantly.

~*~

Quatre and Minako were sitting outside eating lunch when suddenly a gun shot went off in the distance.  Immediately Quatre was on his feet.

"Stay here," he told Minako.  Minako though, followed after him.

"Go back, it could be dangerous!" Quatre explained hurriedly as he dashed through his back yard.

"Grace could be out there!" Minako told him as she followed, "I promise I'll stay out of the way."

Quatre decided there was no way he was going to talk her out of this, "Fine, but stay close,"

As they neared area were the gun shot had been heard, Quatre slowed down.  He pulled his gun out and hurried into the area.  What he saw though, stopped him in his tracks.

"Heero?" Quatre gapped.

Indeed it was Heero.  Though oddly enough he was in a position that made Quatre suddenly start to laugh.

Heero was hanging from a tree by his backpack.  A crud cardboard cut out of a purple monster was leaned against a tree, seeming to reach up at Heero.  Grace had her pink water gun out and was spraying the monster repeatedly, obviously trying to protect Heero.

Beside him, Quatre heard someone start laughing.  Duo was standing behind them, doubled over in laughter.

Heero noticed him and began threatening him with death, which only caused Duo to laugh even harder.

Grace scowled as she reached past the 'monster' and pulled out a green towel.  She showed it too Heero, who was still in the tree.

"I got it!" she smiled.

Heero simply scowled.

"_Hanging_ out with the kid hey Heero?" Duo snorted, as he began getting his laughter under control.

Quatre and Minako, who had been trying to keep straight faces, suddenly burst out laughing again.

Grace smiled adorably at Heero, "Let's go eat our supplies now.  We still got lots of monsters to kill!"

~*~

Sorry about my spelling last chapter!!  It was late, and I had already updated two of my other stories, (I like to update all three at the same time) so I was hurrying.  I hope this chapter made up for it!!

^_- I'm so happy!  Tomorrow will be my b-day!! (August 29th) okay, I'll stop talking about it now!!

Thanks for reading

~Ceso


	7. The Diner

This was REALLY late . sorry!!!!!

~*~

Love will Find a Way Ch6

~*~

Minako tapped her fingers against the table idly.  To put it lightly, she was nervous.  She hadn't heard from Damon in two days, and no doubt he would take this to be her fault.

Minako shuddered at the thought, feeling old bruises also quiver with her.  She hated playing the coward.

She _was_ glad though, that she didn't have to worry about Grace as much though.

The child had really taken to being around Heero, oddly enough.  The odd friendship had puzzled everyone who had known Heero long enough to know that he didn't get attached, nor, did he feel.

But wherever one was, the other wasn't far behind.  Sometimes, Minako would go looking for Grace to put her in bed, and find her curled up with the emotionless soldier on the couch sleeping.  It was really rather cute to see her daughter touching someone who seemed untouchable.

"Minako!" Came the deep voice Minako had come to know.

Duo walked up to her and offered her a hand, "What to go pick up some dinner?  I'm starving,"

Minako smiled and placed her hand in Duo's.  Now that he mentioned it, she was getting rather hungry as well.  Her stomach grumbled in agreement.

"Let me go check on Grace first," She said as she turned to walk down the hallway, her daughter came before eating of course.

Duo gripped her hand tighter and pulled her back to him, his smile mischievous, "Don't worry about it.  She's with Heero.  She'll be fine without you for a few moments,"

Minako looked down the hallway longingly, "Are you sure?" not that it was really hard to believe.  The two seemed inseparable.

Duo laughed and handed Minako her coat. "Positive, now lets go,"

Minako took one last look down the hallway, before turning and walking out the door with Duo.  Grace would be fine with Heero.  Duo had once told her he was the best of all of them.  Minako smiled, maybe she did worry to much.

The place he had chosen was a popular diner on the side of town.  It was a nice sort of place, though Minako had never been there before.  Casual, yet nice.

As they walked through the door, Minako stopped dead in her tracks.  An odd feeling crept up into her body, causing her eyes to widen slightly.  This feeling was very familiar to her.  But what was it?

"Minako?  Are you alright?" Duo asked worriedly, unconsciously placing his hand on the small of her back.  Minako swallowed deeply before nodding.

"I'm fine,"

Duo gave her an odd look before picking out a booth for them.  Minako picked up a menu and scanned the contents.  A small smile made its way onto her face.  It had been a long time since she had had a cheeseburger. The thought made her even hungrier.  There was nothing like a god hamburger.

Duo looked up from his menu with a smile on his face, "Ah, here comes our waitress,"

Minako's eyes flickered up for a second, and froze.

The menu dropped from her hands as she stared up at their waitress.  A chill shook her body as she continued to stare.  The waitress was someone she knew.  Someone she had known all too well.  The brown hair… 

The waitress looked down at them, with a smile plastered to her face.  As she turned to ask Minako what she wanted, she stopped.  Scrunching her eyes slightly she stared hard at Minako, until realization hit her.

"M-Minako?" She gasped.

"Makoto," Minako replied leaning back slightly, "How are you?  It's been a long time,"

Suddenly, Makoto's face changed.  Minako remembered this face all too well.  It was the same look of disgust she gave to all the monsters they had fought.  Minako shrunk back slightly.

"Yes.  A very long time.  I'm glad to see you took an interest in the welfare of your friends,"

Minako winced, and shot a quick look at Duo who seemed very interested in his menu, "Makoto, I wanted to get in touch…"

"It doesn't matter," Makoto snapped, then quickly regained her face, "

if your ready, can I take your order?" Her voice was cold, and the smile was gone.

"Er… nothing for me," Minako muttered, looking down at the table.

"Just a coke," Duo replied, as though nothing had happened.  Makoto said nothing as she turned away and left.

Minako glared at Duo, "You did this on purpose!  You knew she was going to be here!"

Duo leaned across the table and took her hands in his.  Minako blushed slightly, but kept her face in a glare.

"Of course I did.  I think your ridiculous for not talking to your friends.  They obviously care very much for you.  Couldn't you see how hurt she was?  God Minako, your letting that man rule your life.  Do you really want this?  Do you really want to be alone?"

Minako closed her eyes tightly.  Usagi, Ami, Makoto, Rei… al of them.  Could she really imagine a life without them?  They had shared things people could only dream about.  They were her family.

Minako opened her eyes and shook her head, "No, your right,"

Duo smiled, "Then go talk to her.  We're not leaving until you do,"

Minako stood and went in the direction of the kitchen.  Makoto was standing their filling up a glass.  Minako suddenly had a huge urge to leave.

"Uh… Makoto?' Minako murmured.  Makoto must have heard because although she didn't turn around said gave off an angry, "What?"

Minako fumbled slightly, trying to decide what to say.  Her mind said one thing, but her heart said another.

"Makoto, I'm really sorry.  I didn't mean to push you – any or you – away.  I missed you more than you can imagine,"

Makoto turned around, her eyes flashing angrily, "A little late don't you think?  I wasted a lot of time worrying over you, and when I finally get over it, you come back.  It's like your trying to torture me or something.  I know once this is over, you'll leave again,"

Minako shook her head, "No, you're wrong.  I won't let that happen again.  I was too weak to stop it in the first place, but now, I know I was wrong.  Makoto, I can't live without you and the others.  Please forgive me,"

Makoto stared at her for a moment.  Her once hard eyes softening, and she pulled Minako in a tight embrace, "I've missed you so much," she whispered.

Minako was crying freely now as she returned the hug, "You can't imagine how much I've missed _you_,"

Makoto laughed weakly at this.  They exchanged numbers and Minako promised to be in touch, before leaving.

Duo was waiting for her at the door.  Minako smiled as they walked outside. 

"Duo…" Minako said, turning to face him.

"Ya?" He replied as he looked at her.

"I can't believe you did this for me.  Thank you,"

Duo watched her carefully.  His face was masked as his eyes traveled over her face.  For reasons he couldn't understand, he couldn't say anything.  Instead, in one swift movement, he embraced her, wrapping his arms around her small waist.

Minako rested her head against his shoulder, wrapping her own arms around his neck.  Duo's head rested on top of hers, and for the first time in a long time, Minako felt safe.  Like everything was going to be okay.

What she failed to see though, was a black limo directly behind her.

The woman inside the limo, hissed slightly as she watched the two hug each other in such an intimate way.  Her cold gray eyes scrunching in disgust.  She knew the blond woman all to well.

It was her daughter-in-law.

~*~

^-^ ouuuu and the plot thickens like gravy!

I was getting kind of annoyed with this story, because I felt it didn't have enough conflict in it, so I decided to do the worst thing possible, Bring in the in-laws. 

Yes, I know that chapter was a little short, but with school and all… ya okay lol, no excuse.

Review responses!!

NervHQ – I'm glad you liked it!  Thanks for the review!

Vega03 – lol, I'm glad you enjoyed that part.  It was fun writing it.  Thanks for the review!

Silent Comet – Kind of hard to believe -_^ hehe thanks for reviewing!

Damia – Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed!  Thanks for the review!

Hikari Yume – lol, who wouldn't?  Thanks for the review!

Tenshi Hotaru – Lol, I'm glad you enjoyed it.  I loved writing it.  Here's one of the scouts!  Thanks for the review!

Transcendent - ^-^ you gotta love Heero!  Thanks for the review!

Angellus Lee – I'm glad you enjoyed it!  Here's the next chapter!

Kazzeh Sodapop – Minako and Duo are going to kiss soon, I just don't want to move too quickly.  She is married after all ^-^ hehe thanks for the review!

Rocker Chickita – I'm glad you liked it!  Thanks for the review!

Firey of Jupiter – Lol, Makoto with Trowa, got it.  Hehe thanks for the review.  I'll get Makoto in here soon!

AznxAngel – If your going to send someone after me, how about Duo or Quatre????  Lol, they can catch me any time!  Lol.  Thanks for the review!!

Veggie-Babu-Chan – No Usagi/Heero?  I think I might do a poll about that…hmm… That's a good idea about Minako dancing with Heero!!  Hehe thanks for the review!!

That's all!

Thanks guys!!


	8. Pain

Love Will Find a Way chapter 8

~*~

By Ceso (AN – This chapter contains swearing.  If your offended by this, I'm sorry!!)

~*~

Minako shook as she buttoned up her jacket, or at least tried.  A deep fear had entered her body, and just staring at Damon made her want to scream and run. 

Damon held the door open to her, telling Duo and the rest they would be home in a few hours.  He said they were going out to dinner, but Minako knew better.

As they got into the limo, Damon said nothing, and Minako was in no rush to start the inevitable conversation with him.  Every few minutes or so, she would shot a look in his direction, to see whether she could see what was wrong, but his face with blank.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity in Minako's mind, the limo pulled off the road, and into a dirt turn around.  Minako almost gasped, as she saw were they were. 

The limo had stopped at the outskirts of town, were a lookout that viewed over the entire city rested.  It was also very secluded, making Minako all the more nervous.

As she stepped out of the limo, Damon spoke quickly to the driver, then pulled away and motioned for her to follow him.

Minako looked back at the limo one last time as the limo pulled away and took off into the night.  Minako shook, terrified at thought of being alone with her husband.  It was going to be bad, otherwise he wouldn't have sent the driver away.

Damon pulled her rather roughly into a wooden Gazebo that overlooked the shinning city.  Any other time, Minako would have gladly enjoyed the view, but right now that was the last thing on her mind.

"I talked with my mother last night," He snapped, pushing her roughly into the wooden banister of the gazebo.  Minako winced but didn't cry out.  It would only infuriate him further.

"I heard all about your little affair with our braided friend," 

Minako coward slightly at his tone, but decided now was as good a time as any to reply, "It wasn't like that—"  Minako was cut off as Damon grabbed her arm tighly, squeeing to the point of breaking it.  Minako squezzed her eyes shut, trying to block out the pain that surged through her.

"You made me look bad!  You're nothing but a slut, and because of that, I'm going to be the laughing stock of the entire city!" His yells pushed Minako back mentally, making her want to move as far away from him as possible.

For some reason, Minako's silence only aided in his anger as he whirled around, slamming Minako into the ground.  Her body bounced slightly, moved by the force, then she quivered, scared of his next move.

"Bitch!" He screamed, picking her up by the throat and smashing her small body into a wooden support.  Her body screamed in agony as she felt something snap.  

He stared at her, panting heavily.  Damon seemed to have lost his flare because he casually adjusted his suit and turned his back to her.

"When my mother comes, you will tell her you were planning a surprise party for me, since I have been working so hard." He commanded, then looked back, "Compose yourself then met me back at the limo."

Minako said nothing as she stared at the ground.  As his footsteps faded, Minako slid to the ground, her weary body screaming in protest as she tried to ignore the pain that seemed to consume her. 

Her arm hurt, probably twisted, but her ribs…

Minako winced, wheezing slightly as she tried to catch her breath.  As if to prove her point, she slowly touched her skin above her rib cage. 

Minako gasped, as pain shot through her entire being, forcing her to try to sit up straighter, to allow herself to breath more freely. 

Closing her eyes, she blocked out the pain in her chest, and moved her hand to her right arm.  The arm hung uselessly at her side, as Minako was too scared to see the results of her limb.

Carefully she touched her quickly blackening arm, then her wrist.  Though it was painful, she knew nothing had been broken.

Tears flooded to her eyes as stared straight ahead, into the beautifully light up city. 

Coward 

Whispered a voice in her head. 

Minako's lonely tears cascaded over her milky cheeks, as she stared at the immovable city in front of her.  She had been so desperate for love, she had run blindly into the arms of a man who had said he loved her.

But for some reason, she thought of someone else.  His cobalt eyes and chocolate coloured hair. 

What would Duo say if he saw her right now?  Would he think she was a coward?  Maybe he would offer to help her.  To help her get off the ground, tell her everything was going to be okay and… 

_Carry me off on a white horse_ Minako sneered cruelly at her own fantasy.  She had learned long ago the price of dreaming of prince charming.  Her own prince charming had really been a rat in disguise.

But even so… She still wouldn't get his head out of her mind.

~*~

"Mommy!" Grace giggled gleefully as she dashed into her mothers waiting arms.  

Minako and Damon had just arrived back at the winner mansion.

"Grace," Minako cooed softly, nestling her face into her daughters silky blonde locks, "Were you a good girl?"

"Of course," Grace replied, wriggling out of her mothers arms, "Come look at what I made!"

Minako followed her daughter up the winding stairs, trying painfully to hide her panting.  She had managed to ignore most of the pain, but at the moment her chest was killing her.  It had become laborious to breath, and Minako did know how long she could pull off pretending everything was alright.

"Minako!" Someone called to her from behind.

Minako turned to see Duo walking up the stairs to greet her, As she turned though, her ankle, which had been sprained when Damon threw her, snagged painfully, lurching Minako forward.

Minako almost screamed in pain as someone grabbed her from around the waist, preventing her from falling.

Instinctively Minako pushed whoever was holding her away.  Her body quaked with unearthly pain that made her breathing even more laborious.

"Minako?" Duo's worried voice reached her, as he knelt down beside her.  As his eyes scanned her face, he saw her eyes were screwed shut, and her face was consorted in pain.  Her breathing came in heavy pants.

Quickly, Duo jumped to action.  Picking her up carefully, as though one would a baby, He rested her at the top of the stairs.  Duo pushed her back slightly, forcing her to lay down.

Then, his experienced hands began wondering slightly above her stomach.  His eyes watched her face carefully, for any signs that he had the right area.

Suddenly her eyes slammed shut again, and her mouth opened in a silent scream.

Duo's eyes flickered for a moment to her stomach.  His breath caught in his throat, he stared at her blackened chest.  It was obvious her rib had been broken.

"Minako," He called her name softly.  He saw her react, by fluttering her eyes slightly, "Who did this to you?"

Minako whimpered slightly, but said nothing.

Without another word, Duo lifted her from the ground and hurried outside.  He already had a pretty good idea as too who did this to her.

He carefully laid her in the passenger seat of the car, before climbing in and starting the engine.

As they drove, Duo watched Minako carefully.   Her eyes were still shut, and her hand was rested over her chest protectively. 

"D-duo?" Minako panted, opening one of her eyes slightly, "I-I can't…" She whispered, so Duo could barely hear her.

"Do what?" Duo urged her to continue.

"I-I can't go… Doctor…" She gasped.

"Everything will be alright," Duo assured her, as they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

"Wait right here," Duo told her as he hoped out of the car, running to the sliding doors.

"Excuse me sir?" Came a gentle voice from beside him.

Duo turned to see a woman, with short blue hair, staring at him from over her clipboard. 

"I have a woman in my car who's badly injured," Duo explained quickly.

The woman nodded professionally, motioning to the receptionist, then turning back to Duo, "Please take the paramedics to her, They will bring her to my room," She instructed quickly and efficiently.

Duo nodded, then showed the paramedics to his car.

~*~

Okay, I'll stop it there, Too much excitement for one day, lol

A big thank you to Damia, Who gave me the idea for this chapter!  THANK YOU!!  I LOVED YOUR IDEA!!  (=^-^=)

Review Responses – 

Tenshi Hotaru – Did I forget them???  Sorry!!  Forgive me!!  Lol, thanks for the review!

Kazzeh Sodapop – I'm not sure yet, I'm kind of making this up as I go ^-^;;  Thanks for the review!

Transcendent - @_@ okay, I meant GOOD hamburger.  Lol, you know what I mean, Thanks for the review!

NervHQ - ^-^ Yup, Minako and Makoto, friends again!  Thanks for the review!

Vega03 – Black limo's are eeeevil!  Lol thanks for the review!

Datajana – lol, I'm glad you enjoyed that part, it seemed a lot of ppl did.  I might just have to make another part for them -_^ Thanks for the review!

Sience-is-sweet03 – I'm glad you liked it!  ^-^ Feel free to take up all the space you want!  Thanks for the review!

Keikochan3 – I'm glad your enjoying my stories!  Thanks for the review!

Optical Illusions – 0.0 I hope you haven't strained anything!  **Hands a huge bucket of water to her**  ^-^;; hehe Thanks for the review!

SVZ – But it if was that easy, then I wouldn't have a very interesting story now would I?  Lol, Thanks for the review!

Damia – I hope you don't mind me leaving out the last part of your name @_@ but I'm tired… lol, okay, I'm sorry.  Thank you so much for the idea for Ami, it saves me having to think of a way to bring her in. Now I can focus more on Homework!  Yay!  Lol juuust kidding.  Thank you again!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  You guys are great!

~Ceso


	9. Hospitals and friends

~*~

Love Will Find a Way – Chapter Nine

~*~

Minako's body was still.  She could still feel the dull pain rippling through her body, though it wasn't so intense anymore.  Slowly, she fought to open her eyes. 

The room swam for a moment, until it finally came into focus.  The light was painful, but Minako ignored it.  She was at a hospital.  A slow sense of dread overwhelmed her as she attempted to sit up, but the powerful blast of pain from her chest forced her back down.

"So your awake…" Came a soft voice from Minako's left.  It wasn't any that she knew.  Slowly, Minako turned.

"Ami…" Minako managed to gasp out.  Even that simple word was painful… but maybe it had less to do with the physical wound then she thought.

"Hey.  I thought you'd never wake up.  You know, I was mad until I saw you.  Now I can't get over just how glad I am that your alive."

Minako was more than surprised to see tears appear in her eyes.  Ami wasn't mad at her.  How could she not be?  After everything that happened.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting your hurt.  You had two broken ribs, a broken arm, twisted ankle and many scratches and bruises, other than that, your fine."

Minako closed her eyes, willing herself back into the black abysses that had overwhelmed her mere moments ago.  Why couldn't she have stayed there?  It would have solved so many problems.  No more Damon… no more pain.

Minako almost laughed bitterly, remembering Usagi's speech about how 'Never giving up' was the most important thing.  Would she have understood?  Would Usagi have understood why Minako didn't talk to her anymore?

It had occurred to her many times, that the reason Minako didn't contact Usagi and the rest wasn't because of Damon.  No… what would they say if they saw her married to a man that abused her.  Something she accepted.  They would ask her what happened to all her beautiful dreams… all her goals and ambitions. 

And how would Minako answer? 

"Minako," Came the soft voice again, "Duo's here to see you.  He's been here all day, waiting for you to wake up."

Minako didn't open her eyes, though the unmistakable open and close of a door told her Duo had walked in.  It had been Duo that had brought her to this hospital.

Suddenly, she felt something warm on her hand.  The warmth flood through her arm, sending chills up her spine. 

"How are you feeling?" Duo asked, holding her hand in his own. 

Minako didn't bother showing him she was awake.  She was too weak for that… though for some reason, she felt better since he walked in the door.

It was then that Minako noticed they were alone.  Ami had left.  She was a doctor after all; she probably had many other patients to look after.  

She then realized, Duo probably thought she was asleep.  Minako could feel him bringing her hand up to his face and slowly running it against his cheek, as though making sure she was still there.  Then he placed a gentle kiss on her hand.  It was the smallest act, and yet, she suddenly felt a new warmth flood through her body.  

He didn't release her hand, but leaned over her, and brushed his lips against hers.  Minako felt something stir inside of her, something that she hadn't felt for a very long time.  Even after he had pulled away, she could still feel his lips on hers… still taste him.

"I promise, I'll never let him hurt you again." He managed, in a husky whisper.  His voice was flooded with emotions Minako had never even known existed in him.  His free hand began caressing her cheek, and for a moment she dared to wonder… if perhaps… she meant something to him.

Finally he pulled away, sitting next to her.  But his hand never left hers for a second.

After a few moments, Minako realized just how nice everything felt.  She felt safety, something she hadn't felt for a while.  Minako knew with Duo around, nothing could harm her.  And with this in mind, she found herself drifting off to a peaceful sleep, dreaming of a man… who was not her husband.

~*~

It was a few hours later, before Minako woke.  When she did though, she almost wished she hadn't.  Standing around her was Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Heero, Grace and to her dismay… Damon.

Quatre smiled encouragingly when he saw her, "Ah, Mrs. Quinn, your awake!  How do you feel?"

Minako winced, not really knowing how to answer the question.  She was in pain, how else would she feel?

"I'm glad your awake, I was so worried when I found you were at the hospital…" Damon told her, taking her hand.  Oddly enough, the same one Duo had been holding, but instead her hand grew cold with his touch.

"Where's Duo?" Minako managed to ask; glad she could finally string together a sentence.

"He went to go get a drink, said he'd be back later." Wufei informed her, "Now… we were wondering what happened…"

"Please!" Damon interrupted, "She just woke up.  Give me a few moments with my wife."

The pilots exchanged looks, but stepped outside nonetheless, taking grace with them.

"You want to explain to me, why you're in a hospital?" Damon growled when the door had shut.

"I didn't have a choice." Minako whispered, my voice cracking slightly.

Damon raised his hand, but seemed to think better of it.  A new bruise might look suspicious.

"How did you get here?" He asked, trying to keep in control of his emotions.

"I was brought here…" Minako sighed, leaning back into the pillows.  Where was Duo?

"By who?" He snapped.       

"By Duo." she said, grounding her teeth together.  Minako was angry.  How dare he get mad at Duo for something he did!

"You've been getting overly close to him," Damon growled, "I don't want you to go near him ever again."

Minako felt like laughing, "He lives with us!  How can I not see him?"

Suddenly, Damon lashed out.  Minako could see his hand coming down onto her.  Her body tightened instinctively as it prepared for the impact.

…But it never came.

Minako looked up to see Duo standing there, holding Damon's arm back.  His eyes flashed with a kind of unreal rage, as his fist tightened around Damon's wrist.

"Duo!" Minako gasped loudly.  This seemed to take him out of his trance, because he slowly released Damon's hand.  

To be honest, Minako nothing more than for Duo to reach over and pull her into his arms.  She wanted to feel his warmth once more.  But she shouldn't be thinking like that, she was married after all.

 "What are you doing here?" Damon asked, quickly masking his angry voice to one of indifference.

"I came to make sure Minako was all right obviously." Duo shot back.  He felt no need to mask his anger at the man.  Duo hated Damon with a passion, and there was no way he was going to hide it.

"My _wife_ is fine.  Now if you'll please leave… we have some things to discuss."

Duo looked at Minako, his eyes searching hers.  He would only leave if she wanted him too.

Minako was torn.  She wanted Duo to stay… god how she wanted him to stay, but Damon was a dangerous man… he could kill Duo if he wanted too.  She had to do what was right for Duo.

"It's okay Duo…" Minako whispered softly.  She forced herself to keep her face impassive.

Duo looked hurt for a moment, but quickly masked it.  He nodded and left without a word.

"Well I hope you're happy." Damon snapped.

I closed my eyes once more.  This was my life.

~*~

Sorry this took so long!  I know I've been skipping updates on this! 

**Review Responses:**

**kichiko** – Don't worry, we all have bad days.  I'm going to take your comment as a compliment okay? Lol Thanks for the review, I hope your day gets better.

**Princess Insanity** – I'm sure you're stories are great -_^ tell me when you post them; I'd love to read them!  Thanks for the review!

**lilazn-american** – lol you must have great patience for the amount of time you waited.  Thanks for the review!

**Silent Comet** – Thank you!  And thanks for the review!

**SVZ **– I suppose you could say she was worried about her daughter.  And well, to be honest, I know people who have gotten into relationships like this, and its hard for them to leave.  My teacher says it's a psychological problem, which makes sense, but ya.  Glad you enjoyed -_^ thanks for the review!

**Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's** – lol, I think that's what scares me the most about marriage… the mother in law.  Thanks for the review!

**Venus fan** – Sorry this took so long!  Thanks for the review!

**Vega03 **– lol, I'll try, thanks for the review!

**Tenshi-Hotaru** – daaaaamn, I totally forgot about that until after I was finished the story!  Where were you twenty minutes ago?! Lol Thanks for the review!

**AznxAngel **- **pats her back** its okay, he'll get what's coming to him.  Do you think I should let Duo kick his ass, or maybe Minako? Hmm what to do… lol, thanks for the review!

**datajana **– lol, I needed to leave it somewhere, would you be mad if I told you I left it there on purpose?  Thanks for the review!

**Hikari Yume** – She sure is -_^ thanks for the review!

**Optical Illusions** - **Hands her a glass of gateraide** Sorry about the wait… er.. maybe **hands her another** ^^;; It was a really long wait.  Thanks for the review!  Oh! And how was the bagel?

**Kazzeh Sodapop** – I get called cruel a lot, lol, and here I thought I was nice.  Thanks for the review!

~*~

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

~Ceso


End file.
